ours new year
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Jalan-jalan (baca : kencan) dengan seseorang yang kita cintai di di malam yang dingin di daerah pantai, tentu saja sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Dan inilah yang sedang dilakukan seorang pria yang memiliki perusahaan besar, Inuyasha. Dengan sang sekretaris bernama Kikyou yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya, dalam menyambut tahun baru


** Summary : **Jalan-jalan (kencan) dengan seseorang yang kita cintai di di malam yang dingin di daerah pantai, tentu saja sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Dan inilah yang sedang dilakukan seorang pria yang memiliki perusahaan besar, Inuyasha. Dengan sang sekretaris bernama Kikyou yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya, dalam menyambut tahun baru.

**Warning : **Ficlet, mungkin alurnya kepanjangan

**A/N : **_**: **_Hallo para pecinta Inukik, saya kembali datang dengan cerita ringan Inukik lagi! Ini juga sebagai perrmintaan maaf saya atas kegagalan fict yang sebelumnya, gomen. #bow, ditepak# Another fluff fict, (semoga kerasa romancenya).

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**~~Enjoy it~~**

Pukul 8 malam di sebuah jalan yang tak jauh dari pantai dan laut yang sedang menari-nari ditiup angin malam. Lampu-lampu pinggir jalan yang menerangi sekaligus menambah menghiasi sepanjang jalan menambah kesan indah di malam ini.

Di pusat tempat ini ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang cukup luas memiliki 5 tingkat. Banyak orang yang melewati tempat itu menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama orang terkasihnya.

Di pinggiran jalan ada banyak pedagang makanan kecil siap saji dengan harga yang cukup murah. Tempat yang ramai bukan berarti sedang adanya sebuah festival. Setiap malam akhir pekan tempat ini pasti akan selalu seperti ini. Di datangi banyak orang yang ingin menikmati liburan akhir pekan mereka dengan ditemani jagung bakar sambil berjalan di pinggir pantai.

Cuaca malam ini pun kelihatannya sedang mendukung dengan tidak adanya awan yang menghalangi gemerlapnya permata kecil yang bergelantungan di langit sana. Meski udara malam tetap terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang-tulang.

Dan dari sekian puluh ribu orang yang datang ke sini, ada seorang pria dengan rambut perak yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut sambil duduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Ia terus menatap layar _handphone_ yang memiliki wallpaper wajah seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

Pria yang mengenakan setelan pakaian kemeja hitam yang ditutupi oleh jas hitam yang tidak ia kancingi. Sebagai bawahannya, pria ini mengenakan celana hitam senada dan sepatu kets untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Banyak gadis yang terpesona ketika melihat ketampanan pria yang sedang termenung di bawah sinar lampu jalan berwarna putih itu.

'Kenapa dia datang terlambat… apa mungkin ia melupakan ini semua dan langsung pergi tidur? Aku sudah menunggu selama hampir 1 jam, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya…' batin pria bernama Inuyasha ini kecewa sambil menyimpan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman itu dengan mata yang terpejam.

Pria ini menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit menghitung banyaknya benda kecil berwarna putih itu. Tapi kemudian ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Tepat sebelum pria ini akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, seseorang menyapanya.

"Inuyasha? Kau sudah di sini?" kata seorang wanita dari arah belakang pria itu dengan nada lembut.

Mendengar hal suara wanita yang familiar tadi, sebenarnya Inuyasha merasa senang. Tapi ia malah memasang wajah cemberut ketika membalikkan badan dan menghadap gadis itu.

Dan ketika ia menghadap sang gadis, ia kaget dengan semburat merah yang sontak menjalari wajahnya. Gadis yang mengenakan _summer dress _dengan tinggi selutut berwarna putih polos dengan beberapa hiasan di bagian dada. Tas kecil yang ia bawa dan sebuah kalung perak yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya menghiasi pakaiannya. Ia juga hanya mengenakan sepatu santai dengan hiasan mawar putih di bagian tengahnya.

Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai menari-nari di tiup angin semakin membuat Inuyasha terpana. Secara keseluruhan, Inuyasha dapat menyimpulkan gadis di hadapannya ini dengan…

"Cantik…" ucap Inuyasha tanpa sadar pada wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung tersebut.

"Apa Inuyasha?Aku tidak mendengar apa yang tadi kau katakan…" entah yang tadi itu harus disebut godaan atau apa, karena sebenarnya gadis ini dapat mendengar dengan cukup jelas apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha tadi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa Kikyou terlambat?" tanya Inuyasa pada gadis bernama Kikyou itu sambil mulai berjalan menyusuri indahnya malam di jalan ramai ini dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam." Lanjut Inuyasha dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Eh!? Bukannya kita memang berjanji akan bertemu pukul 8 malam?" tanya Kikyou sambil menatap ke arah wajah Inuyasha yang kini semakin memerah. "Kau menunggu satu jam lebih awal? Hihihi… kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

"Berisik, aku hanya tidak suka membuat orang menunggu." Elak Inuyasha sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Dan Inuyasha, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seformal ini? Kita ini akan kencan bukan menghadiri rapat," Tanya Kikyou sambil berjalan ke hadapan Inuyasha sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan sang kekasih. Jari telunjuk gadis itu menyusuri pundak lebar Inuyasha, dan berhenti sambil sedikit menekan di bagian dada pria itu. "Kau memang tidak peka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini." Lanjut Kikyou sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Untuk menangkal dinginnya udara malam dan rasa lapar di perut, 2 buah jagung bakar pun sudah ada di salah satu tangan mereka, sambil terus melangkahkan kaki mereka di jalan ini.

Senyum tak memudar sedikit pun dari wajah mereka. Saat menemukan hal yang menarik mereka akan langsung menghampiri untuk setidaknya melihat-lihat.

Termasuk kolam air mancur yang memiliki 5 tingkat dengan air yang mengalir dari tingkat paling atas ke kolam paling besar yang ada di bawah yang sesekali akan akan meluncurkan airnya ke udara.

"Ayo ambil foto di depan kolam air itu, Inuyasha." Ujar Kikyou sambil menarik tangan pria itu ke hadapan kolam air mancur itu, dan meminta seorang pria berumur 30 tahun-an yang sedang jalan sendiri, untuk mengambilkan gambar mereka berdua dengan menggunakan kamera yang dibawa di tas kecil Kikyou.

Awalnya Kikyou dan Inuyasha saling berdekatan dengan sang gadis yang merangkul tangan kekar Hinata di dadanya. Inuyasha pun bergaya dengan memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah… satu… dua… tiga!"

Tapi itu semua berubah ketika pria itu menyebutkan angka 3. Secara tiba-tiba Kikyou langsung menyeberangi dada Inuyasha untuk merangkul pundak kirinya. Kepala Kikyou yang sebelumnya hanya bersandar di pundak lain Inuyasha, secara cepat langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kanan Inuyasha.

Wajah keduanya sontak dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang ketika semua itu terjadi, Inuyasha hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut saat kamera menangkap gambar mereka berdua.

"Te-Terima kasih tuan," ucap Kikyou setelah pria itu memberikan selesai mengambil gambar dan mengembalikan kamera miliknya. Pria itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu pamit meninggalkan 2 remaja ini. "Hihihi… kau memasang wajah yang lucu Inuyasha." Lanjutnya ketika mereka berdua melihat hasil gambar tadi di kamera miliknya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Si-siapa suruh tiba-tiba menciumku," dengan wajah yang juga memerah, Inuyasha mengintip hasil foto tadi dari sudut matanya.

Di tengah kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba indra pendengaran kedua manusia ini menangkap suara tangisan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Ia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki tubuh berumur sekitar 10-15 tahun-an yang memiliki mata berwarna coklat dan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di sebuah anak tangga salah satu toko besar yang saat itu sedang ramai, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedang terisak dengan tangan mungilnya.

Merasa kasihan dengan anak gadis kecil itu, Kikyou pun menghampirinya lalu berjongkok sambil menatap wajah gadis itu.

"_Konbawa,_ siapa namamu, gadis kecil? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Kikyou dengan nada lembut sambil membelai pipi gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya. Gadis kecil itu pun menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah lalu memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang masih berurai air mata itu. "Di mana orang tuamu?" Lanjut Kikyou menghapus tetesan air di mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"N-Namaku… hiks… Rin. Saat sedang berjalan… hiks… di sekitar sini… aku terpisah dengan… Sesshomaru-sama," balas gadis bernama Rin itu masih terisak dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Uhmm… baiklah, nama kakak Kikyou. Dan pria ini bernama Inuyasha," ucap Kikyou memperkenalkan dirinya dan Inuyasha yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo kita bermain sambil mencari Sesshomaru." Lanjut Kikyou sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin dengan wajah tersenyum.

Tangis gadis kecil itu pun berhenti bersamaan dengan mengembangnya senyum di wajah manisnya. Tangan kecilnya menyambut tangan Kikyou lalu beranjak berdiri. Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mereka menikmati hiburan jalanan yang dilakukan secara suka-suka, seperti musisi jalanan yang berkualitas, seorang pesulap dengan topi hitam tingginya, para badut yang banyak menghibur anak-anak, dan aksi hiburan lainnya.

Diajak menari oleh penari di sana, semakin membuat wajah gadis kecil terlihat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Inuyasha dan Kikyou yang gemas melihat tingkah lucu gadis bernama Rin itu. Meski mereka sangat menikmati momen-momen tersebut, mereka tak melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari pria bernama Sesshomaru yang disebutkan gadis kecil tadi.

"Ini untukmu, kita istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali mencari pria itu." Ucap Inuyasha sambil memberikan sebuah gelas plastik berisi teh hangat pada Rin yang sedang menunggu di sebuah bangku di dekat kolam air bertingkat 5 tersebut. "Ini untukmu juga, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Lanjut Inuyasha sambil menyodorkan gelas lain pada Kikyou.

"_Arigatou_, Inuyasha nii-san." Balas Rin langsung meminum teh hangat pemberian Inuyasha tadi, lalu tersenyum karena rasa melati yang nikmat ditambah lagi bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuh di malam hari. Inuyasha yang sudah ikut duduk di bangku itu merasa senang melihat wajah Rin ketika tersenyum.

"Ah… sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Rin-chan apa kau merasa lelah?" tanya Kikyou ketika melihat jam besar yang ada di pusat tempat itu sambil melirik ke arah gadis yang masih berusaha sangat keras untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kikyou onee-chan… tidak apa… apa… huwaaa…" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk itu. Sudah beberapa kali juga gadis ini menguap ketika mulai mencari Sesshomaru. "Aku tidak mengan… tuk…" pertahanan gadis itu pun akhirnya roboh.

Kepala kecilnya jatuh tersandar ke dada bidang Inuyasha yang duduk di samping kirinya. Inuyasha yang semula kaget, langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan kepala yang bersandar di paha Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dan Kikyou pun menghembuskan napas lega lalu merilekskan tubuh mereka sambil bersandar di bangku itu. Mereka pejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, untuk mengistirahatkan badan yang cukup kelelahan sesudah mengelilingi daerah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang kiranya 2-3 tahun lebih tua dari Inuyasha, dengan rambut putih panjang dan mata berwarna emas. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian santai berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket kulit hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dan sendal santai .

"Maaf permisi, bolehkah aku membawa gadis yang ada di pangkuanmu itu?" ucapnya, membuat Inuyasha dan Kikyou membuka mata mereka lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Seketika itu juga, mata Inuyasha membulat ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Inuyasha dengan kaget saat melihat rekan bisnisnya itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya seperti itu.

"Aku sedang mencari hiburan dengan anak itu. Tapi saat melewati jalan yang banyak dilewati banyak orang ini, genggamanku di tangannya lepas dan akhirnya kami terpisah." Jelas pria bernama Sesshomaru itu dengan nada datar, masih dalam posisinya yang semula.

"Ja-jadi pria yang gadis ini cari adalah kau?" kata Inuyasha gelagapan sementara sang gadis yang dimaksud masih dengan nyenyaknya tidur di pangkuan Inuyasha.

"Huh? Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu apa yang gadis ini cari dan hanya bermain bersamanya?" tanya Kikyou sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Inuyasha dengan wajah heran, namun langsung diganti oleh tawa kecilnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Hihihi… jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya." Lanjut Kikyou.

"Maaf tapi bolehkah aku membawa Rin sekarang?" ucap Sesshomaru dengan nada yang masih formal sambil berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Rin yang tertidur pulas itu. Tangan putihnya pun langsung menggendong tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pangkuannya, sebelum kembali berdiri lalu menatap Inuyasha dan Kikyou.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, permisi." Kata Sesshomaru sambil memutar balikan badannya lalu berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang itu.

"Sesshomaru, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Jangan bilang kau akan menikahi gadis 14 tahun seperti itu." Celetuk Inuyasha yang sontak menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru. Dengan hanya sedikit menengok dan menatap Inuyasha dari sudut matanya, pria ini pun membalas perkataan Inuyasha tadi dengan simpel.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sesshomaru dengan Rin dalam gendongannya pun menghilang dalam kerumunan manusia yang masih hilir mudik mencari menikmati malam ini.

"Pria brengsek itu…" Geram Inuyasha menahan rasa kesalnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, namun beberapa saat kemudian langsung kembali tenang.

.

~oOo~

.

Pukul 11. 50 pagi…

Suara deraian ombak malam yang menerjang karang, hembusan angin laut yang mengayunkan setiap dedaunan di pantai, menjadi hiasan alam yang luar biasa indah untuk dinikmati bersama seseorang yang kau sayangi.

Lembutnya padang pasir putih lembut yang melintang sejauh mata memandang, menjadi tumpuan kaki yang nyaman. Beberapa kapal nelayan yang sudah selesai dengan mencari nafkah di laut, terlihat mulai kembali pulang untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga yang sudah menunggu di rumah.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka terus menyusuri bibir pantai bersama. Angin laut pagi yang mulai menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang membuat mereka harus semakin di dekatkan satu sama lain untuk melawannya. Sampai tiba-tiba sang pemuda berhenti lalu membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kau akan sakit jika terus terkena angin dingin ini dengan pakaian yang seperti itu," Ujar sang pemuda berambut perak ini sambil memakaikan jas hitam yang ia buka ke tubuh sang gadis yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Terima kasih, Inuyasha," balas sang gadis sambil membayar kebaikan Inuyasha dengan senyum manisnya. Perkataan sang gadis yang terdengar dengan nada sedikit bergetar, membuat pemuda itu bertindak lagi pada sang gadis dengan cara merangkul tubuh mungilnya sambil terus berjalan.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya mata mereka sampai di sebuah tebing yang ada di atas pantai berpasir putih itu. Di sebuah batu berukuran besar yang tertancap di tebing itu Inuyasha menyandarkan punggungnya, sementara Kikyou bersandar di tubuh Inuyasha yang merangkul sang gadis.

Tanah tebing yang dilapisi rumput hijau pendek menjadi karpet alam yang pas untuk melihat hentakkan ombak dan angin malam.

"Ne, Kikyou… kau adalah sekretarisku, 'kan?" bisik Inuyasha sambil meletakan dagunanya di pundak kecil Kikyou. Tanpa di sadari sang gadis, tangan kanan Inuyasha perlahan merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

"Tentu saja, tuan Inuyasha." Balas Kikyou sambil menyandarkan punggunnya lebih dalam ke tubuh Inuyasha.

"Kalau begitu jadilah sekretaris dalam hidupku juga, Kikyou," ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka, dan terdapat sebuah cincin kecil emas putih dengan mata cincin berupa sebuah berlian berwarna violet. "Maukah kau menikah dengan ku, Kikyou?"

Kikyou yang terkejut dengan tindakan Inuyasha yang begitu tiba-tiba ini tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia yang sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya. Sebuah senyum indah terukir di wajah Kikyou yang merona.

"Tentu saja, Inuyasha."

_**WINGGG… JDUAR…BLEEDOMM… DOARRR…**_

Kembang api yang meluncur dan menghiasi malam tahun baru di atas laut dengan berbagai jenis yang mengagumkan. Lingkaran besar dengan ratusan titik-titik kecil berwarna indah memantulkan cahayanya ke laut.

Semua orang berbahagia, mereka terlihat sangat kagum dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka dari bibir pantai. Tapi kedua pasangan di atas tebing ini memiliki arti lebih tentang malam ini.

Bibir mereka yang sudah saling bertaut sejak 3 menit yang lalu, dan sebuah cincin kecil yang menghiasi jari manis sang gadis menandakan demikian. Wajah merona yang dihiasi senyum itu terus berkembang di balik suara ledakan kembang api.

"Ini awal dari semuanya, ya 'kan Inuyasha…?" ucap Kikyou menyandarkan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Inuyasha setelah mereka menghentikan ciuman yang berlangsung 5 menit itu. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah leher Inuyasha sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hm… ayo kita mulai dengan awal yang baik." Balas Inuyasha sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke batu hitam besar yang dipakai sandaran tubuhnya.

Mereka pun ikut menikmati indahnya kembang api yang masih berlangsung itu. Tahun baru yang indah dengan malam yang luar biasa dan kejadian yang tak terlupakan.

..

..

Sekitar sebulan setelahnya, terdengar kabar kalau ada sepasang pengusaha dan sekretarisnya menikah di sebuah hotel berbintang yang dihadiri kerabat dan keluarga mereka. Ini merupakan resepsi pernikahan yang dilakukan setelah upacara sakral yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi.

Saat ini pasangan muda ini sedang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Sang pria dengan jas putih yang memiliki beberapa aksesoris di bagian dadanya sedangkan untuk dalamannya ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos. Untuk bagian bawah ia mengenakan celana dan sepatu yang senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Sementara itu sang wanita mengenakan gaun putih panjang, tipis dan lembut ala putri-putri di negeri dongeng. Gaun jenis _organza _yang dikenakan dengan efek mengembang di bagian skirt ini semakin menambah kecantikan sang pengantin wanita.

Tamu yang diundang pun terlihat sangat menikmati pesta yang diadakan di hari libur ini, lalu mengucapkan selamat pada keduanya.

Mulai dari hari ini pasangan muda itu akan mulai menghadapi susah dan senang bersama. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama. Tanpa lika-liku masalah kehidupan, semua ini akan terasa hambar. Memang sulit, tapi ketika kau berhasil menghadapinya, itu akan terasa sangat membahagiakan. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mendoakan keduanya. Biar mereka yang menjalankan.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N : **_Akhirnya selesai juga ficlet ini… huh… ini permohonan maaf saya atas apa yang terjadi dengan fict sebelumnya yang terlihat gaje -_-" #plakk

Maaf juga kalau kalian harus kecewa waktu… ehempermintaanInuyashaehem… saya gak cerdas dan hebat dalam berbicara, apalagi soal begituan yang belum pernah kulakukan… #plakk #digebuk readers#

Gimana? Hambar? Membosankan ? Kurang romance? Atau apa… silakan tuangkan dalam review..

Oh ya, selamat tahun baru… saya takut telat jadi mending di update sekarang, hehe.. #gaplokk# Bye…


End file.
